Boogie2988/Francis (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Francis, '''is the long distance internet friend of Jesse Ridgway. He, during the COLLAB SERIES, portrayed himself as an obsessed fan who trapped Parker Zippel and Jesse in his home, forcing the two to play video games with him. Despite the incredibly worrying actions he committed while Jesse and Parker were in his home, it was revealed mid-way through the series that Steven is not the obsessed fan he made himself out to be (especially not in reality), it was an elaborate prank, devised by Steven and Michael Green after the likes of Jesse's continuous attacks against Michael's career. He was portrayed by Steven Williams. Biography ''The Collab Series'' Upon returning home from Michael Green's home in South CarolinaANGRY GRANDPA IS REAL! , Jesse and his cameraman, Parker Zippel, are downstairs in the basement talking until Steven calls, inviting the two over to his house in Arkansas. Jesse is unable to resist while Parker is unsure and a little uncomfortable with the sudden invitation from somebody he deems a stranger. Regardless, the two pack and leave early the next day.WEEKEND AT BOOGIE'S!? .]] They both arrive in [[FIVE NIGHTS AT FRANCIS'!|''FIVE NIGHTS AT FRANCIS'!]] and introduced to Francis' "Southern Hospitality", however, he and Parker get off to a rough start, which escalates to Francis firing shots at him in a passive-aggressive manner. As the hours go on, Steven is slowly but surely shown to have an insane obsession with the Jesse and his Psycho Series, which meets its peak in [[HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN!|''HELD HOSTAGE BY AN OBSESSED FAN!]] when Steven completely loses touch with reality, literally, and forces Jesse and Parker to commence in gaming sessions with him, threatening them with a baseball bat. It is evident that Steven has been mourning the loss of his favorite and incredibly inspirational Psycho Series, and misses the characters and story as he has an entire room full of almost every McJuggerNuggets merchandising. Fortunately, after their phones are taken away because of Parker's near calling the police for help and Jesse's near molestation, the two devise a plan to drug Steven to unconsciousness and flee his home. Despite the success of the plan, Jesse vows to stay behind as Parker leaves for a hotel. As Jesse waits for Steven to wake up, he cleans up the house and packs properly, as the next day arrives, Steven wakes up. Jesse is finally told that Steven never ordered a return flight, to which Jesse admits he knows, Jesse then tries his utmost best to keep Steven mentally in check, agreeing to most of his strange, but also reasonable requests, even agreeing to let him see a trailer of the Psycho Family documentary by Brian Spitz and falsely telling him he could come over to the Ridgway Residence to see the proper documentary at a premiere party. However, things go awry when Jesse discovers another room in the McJuggerNuggets merch room, which withholds more merchandise, but also a sex doll with a picture of Jesse's face taped onto it. This causes Jesse to be done with Steven and his craziness and tries to leave, which causes Steven to whip out a wooden baseball bat and beat Jesse with it multiple times, after which he gets up and flees to the attic, which Steven, hours later, locks him in, trapping him.TRAPPED IN THE ATTIC BY AN OBSESSED FAN! Finally, in [[BREAKING OUT OF BOOGIE'S!|''BREAKING OUT OF BOOGIE'S!]], Jesse devises a plan with Parker to escape for good, which consisted of Jesse giving Parker the go to ring the doorbell as Jesse lies to Steven telling him it was the police, to which Steven freaks out and acts less intense. When finding it was Parker, Steven threatens him. Jesse then goes for Steven's wife's keys, stealing Steven's car and picking up Parker quickly, leaving Arkansas for good, however Steven sends countless messages to Jesse with the addition of hundreds of voice mails. The last known amount of voicemail's sent to Jesse was 107. Incredibly, in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWrA2KruahQ ''KIDBEHINDACAMERA PRANKS MCJUGGERNUGGETS!!!], Steven's behavior was brought on as an elaborate prank devised by both he and Michael Green, meaning his psycho persona was more or less a prank, however Michael admitted himself that Steven went a bit too far and even accused him of "flipping the switch" on Michael, with Steven and Jesse working together, to which Steven denied by telling him he was genuinely "poisoned" and had his car stolen. Steven then goes onto blaming Michael for the car, and then considers Jesse a loose canon. The Devil Inside Boogie's "Collab Series" character is mentioned once first in the 2017 Series in THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD... as Isaac questions who he is after seeing messages from him on Jesse's phone. We finally see an appearance of Boogie in Sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017. ''as Boogie interrupts Billy the Fridge and Isaac's conversation for drugs upon noticing him. He gives his opinions on Jesse's character Isaac discussing that he doesn't like it and perfers the Psycho Series better. He also seems to want to hang out with Isaac who he thinks is still Jesse currently while at Vidcon. In [[The devil inside.|''the devil inside.]] in suspicion of Boogie taking the real mirror that Isaac had that has Jesse inside, Parker Zippel and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. arrive to Boogie's house, with himself seeming confused to why they're there. Continuing where that vlog left off, BOOGIE2988'S BATHTIME FREAKOUT! starts off with Boogie discussing to Parker and Jeffrey Jr. about what occurred at Vidcon 2017, still believing that Isaac is a character Jesse made up. Boogie also doesn't believe in the fact that Dr. Snap vanished into a portal in the previous vlog. Boogie as seen doesn't have a liking interest in Parker still but seems to favor being in the same room as Jeffrey since he's was "the psycho brother", but also describes his character as being a prick. In his Psycho Series 2 script supposedly he killed off his character very early as well. Parker and Jeffrey not trusting Boogie at all (given previous events in The COLLAB SERIES), response to the suspicion of him that his multiple personality, Francis is just a character he made up and there's nothing to worry about, he will help try and find Jesse Ridgway with them. At a restuarant, Boogie sends out several messages and tweets but no supposedly hasn't responded to them yet. Boogie, being a disliker of Parker, calls Parker "Corn" in the sense that he doesn't like him. Boogie starts to treat Jeffrey as he did Jesse in the sense of on his side, a secluding Parker to feel as an outcast, though he also begins to get obsessive over Jeffrey as he did to Jesse Ridgway. He calls Michael Green after Parker Zippel is convinced to not trust Boogie and he wants to prove to Parker that his "character" of obsession to Jesse was just a prank planned by the two. Michael Green agrees with Boogie that the "character" was all an elaborate prank. Parker finally comes to an agreement to just help find Jesse with him as Boogie seems to want to help them without Parker breaking into his room as he did prior to the call. Boogie also tries to get Parker and Jeffrey to stay the night and play some video games with them to past the time. After Jeffrey and Parker finally agree to play video games with Boogie, he reminds Parker of his no phone policy as he had the last time he was at the house with him. Jeffrey seems to easily agree to the idea, however, Parker doesn't like it as much and defies him by only taking out his phone case instead of his actual phone. Soon as Parker gets up to use the bathroom (supposedly), Boogie discusses Parker to Jeffrey on his thoughts of Jesse supposedly "not liking him" that much and asking Jeffrey is he friends with him. Boogie locks Parker in his own attic after seeing Parker climb up the attic with suspicion of him knowing where Jesse's mirror is. With Parker up in the attic with no one to hear him (given that Boogie turned on the washing machine so that no one could hear him), he takes Jeffrey's phone after noticing his phone was ringing with calls from Parker, in secret. He attempts to do a collaboration video with Jeffrey. Boogie lures Jeffrey into a bathroom with a tub lighted with candles around it. He convinces Jeffrey that it's all apart of a role reversal of the video, Psycho Dad Destroys Nintendo Switch. He tells Jeffrey that it would help out both of there channels as well. When Jeffrey seems to find out the real intentions to Boogie's plan to get him in the bathtub with him naked, Jeffrey rushes off to find out where Parker is. Boogie begins to have a mental breakdown in the bathroom because of this. When finally getting out he goes into his room to reveal that he has the mirror the has Jesse inside and has been using Jesse as a sex slave. Continuing the storyline, ''THE REBIRTH OF 'MCJUGGERNUGGETS!, ''Boogie is locked in his room with the mirror that Jesse is in. With him refusing to let open the door, Jeffrey busts down the door and goes through a struggle with Boogie for the mirror. As Boogie continues to let hold of it, Jeffrey goes out of the room to retrieve one of Boogie's swords to threaten him to give him the mirror. Boogie gives back the mirror and afterwards Jeffrey smashes the mirror and Jesse comes out. ' When Damien, also known as, The Devil, using Jesse's body as a vessel, comes out of the mirror he's covered in Boogie's "goo". Damien asks Boogie where's the closest mirror furthest away from him. Which leads Boogie to break down. As Damien walks out of the room, Jeffrey Jr. tells Boogie to shut up as he talks on how do you even know "Jesse" is Jesse. Jeffrey and Boogie continue to argue as Damien get closer to the room. Boogie tells Damien that he's sorry that he's basically "played" on the mirror that Jesse was in before going into a freakout upon Damien and the rest about to leave. Damien however, decides for the group to stay at Boogie's for the night, with the delight of him. Early morning, Jeffrey wonders where his phone is (as Boogie took it last vlog). Once hearing his phone's ringtone in one of Boogie's bathrooms he tries to retrieve it when Boogie sneaks attacks him to make Jeffrey snap and bring back "real Jesse". Though, Jesse (Damien) is back. Damien comes in during the moment and tells Boogie to get off of his brother. Boogie persuades Damien to get back into the mirror as Boogie is told by Damien to sit in a chair. Damien then performs a "finding yourself" sort of thing to get back the real Boogie. This is when we are revealed that Boogie doesn't remember ever meeting Jesse or Parker and has been playing the roles of his characters through the collab series and this series. Francis and Redneck Jesse are revealed to be the ones that he has been playing. And he tells Damien that he's sorry for doing what he did. Personality Boogie's character persona seems to have multiple personality disorder as Francis seems to be a crazy manchild who wants nothing more to be have Jesse in his possession no matter what it takes, while on the other hand Boogie can seem the same but much more calm and less obsessive. The character is broken however in ''KIDBEHINDACAMERA PRANKS MCJUGGERNUGGETS!!!(uploaded on Boogie's channel), Michael Green and Boogie have an conversation on how they set up the obsessed fan prank to get back at what he did at Green's home. However, his character seems to have actually been real as in Sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017. he seems to be still obsessed with Jesse and the Psycho Series. Then again, in The Rebirth of Mcjuggernuggets, It was revealed that it was his characters that seems to cause the trouble. So, Damien manages to fix Boogie’s personality and he immediately regrets what he did to real Jesse, Parker, and Jeffrey. Steven as of now seems to be on good terms with them. Trivia * Jesse is known for telling stories; recently, Steven has fully confirmed that the whole psycho persona he has been putting on in recent videos is part of one. * Steven and Jesse also made a video for Steven's channel named: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg3mjBUILQk PSYCHO KID VS FRANCIS!!!!].'' * Steven has uploaded similar videos to Jesse, such as ''Fat Guy Destroys Xbox or Francis Plays Magic the Gathering. * It was revealed in this video that [https://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Kid_vs_Psycho_Dad_(Graphic_Novel) Psycho Kid VS. Psycho Dad]'' was actually Boogie's script that he gave Jesse back in 2016.'' References 4. OBSESSED FAN TRIES TO SLEEP WITH ME! Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters Category:The Devil Inside Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Crossover Characters Category:Main Characters